Little videos
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Kurt's secret boyfriend steals some of Kurt's old videos and shows them to the glee club. What will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**HeeHee a glee story!**

"Dudes look what I scored," Puck said to all the glee people, I rolled my eyes; honestly sometimes my boyfriend is really a guy.

"What?" Rachel said annoyingly Puck is wasting our preciuos glee time.

"Kurt's dad has cameras everywhere at his house and he gave me some!"

"What?" I asked.

"Hey why where you at kurt's house?" They dont know yet that we are dating.

"Oh I was droping off his cat because he got out."

"Wait kurt has a cat?"

"Hell yeah I do the question is PUCK what where you doing to my cat?"

"That's not the point I have full axecs to kurts house now threw these videos!"

"How old are they?"

"They range from various years."

"Put one in!"

"NO Don't you dare puck!"

"To late," He popped on in the dvd player.

The date on the bottum read nov.9th 1999 I was 3 then.

"_Kurt! Kurt! KUUUURT!" my twin sister screamed._

"_Shut up and stop being a baby!"_

"_I'm not being a baby come play barbies with me!"_

"_Barbies are for girls!"_

"_And your point is?"_

"_You're a girl and I'm a guy, I DONT PLAY BARBIES!"_

"_But you play make up with mommies clothes."_

"_I hate you!"_

"_MOM Kurt say's he hates me!"_

"_Mom kurt say's he hates me!"_

"_Don't copy me!"_

"_Oh I wasn't copying you heres copying you Mom Mom Kurt wont drop to my every need so I cry and whine until I get what I want, blah blah blah."_

"_You bastard!"_

"_You Bitch!"_

"_MOM!"_

"_DAD!"_

"_Daddies boy!"_

"_momma's girl!"_

"_Turd!"_

"_Tard!"_

"_WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_Fear rolled into both of our eyes, "Yes!" we said in union._

I was rolling on the floor laughing after that, "That brings back so many mem-ories oh we where scared the hell of Chris!"

The confused looks just made me laugh more.

Puck put another video in.

"_And this is my bedroom," It was chris he was 15 showing a girl his room. We all shared a room._

"_Wanna know what I like the best?" She said._

"_What?" I know he is undressing her with his eyes._

"_The bed," She climbed in it and undressed herself, thats not chrises bed tho... It's mine._

"_Um that's not my, ohhhh the bra's coming off."_

"_Yes but it seems I need help,"_

"_Okay!" here it comes._

_A few minutes later when there both naked the door open._

"_Chris dad say it's ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

"_Kurt what the hell?"_

"_What the hell he says what the hell are you doing?" I ask._

"_Well this is the birds and the bees talk dad gave you yesterday."_

"_Oh hooray! Not only do I get a talk but I get to see it in action!" I said sartasticly._

"_Well if you leave then you wont see it anymore."_

"_ohhhh NO If I got out there without you dad's going to kill me wait speaking of dad I dont think he will like this so DAD!"_

"_Kurt shut up please man,"_

"_I'll shut up if you get out of my bed!"_

"_Wait we are in your little brothers bed?"_

"_Well I was going to tell you but your clothes came off."_

"_You better move fast or dad will get down here!" _

"_Shut up Kurt and go stall dad!"_

"_Sure on one condition,"_

"_What?"_

_I smirked evily,_

"_Shit." He said._

"_Yep you guessed it I want your comic book collection."_

"_You don't even like comics!"_

"_Yeah I know but you do!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_well nice to meet you whatever you call yourself."_

"_Bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got s comment I really didnt like. It sort of hurt but I got some good ones and will clear a few things up.**

I knew I had to tell everyone who was who after this.

"Okay, Chris is my oldest brother he is five years older than me, then theres Louy she my sister older by 4 years. I have a twin sister, Carpie, real name's Carson but we call her Carpie. Any questions so far?"

They just all looked at me.

"Okay we haven't moved from my house since I was born and as you can tell it's sort of small. Me and chris share the basement while Louy and Carpie share the attic."

"Kurt I have a question." Finn said.

"Yes,"

"Where are your brothers and sisters now?"

"Oh Well chris and Louy are at college and Carpie is in Germany or France or something at some big private school for the arts."

There faces went blank

"What all Hummels can sing well really it's from my mom's side so I guess all Cappers can sing but whatever." Explaining this was getting boring.

"Okay lets put it this way, My sister can sing ten times BETTER than Rachel."

This time there mouth opened.

"Let me see those videos!" Puck handed me them.

I looked for the one marked 'Anything you can do'

When I found it I popped it in.

Me, Chris, Louy, and Carpie filled the screen.

"_Okay Start singing," My dad said. I was 12 then making Chris 17 and Louy 16 Carpie same age as me._

"_Anything you can do," Filled the sound we where doing this for the anerversity of my moms death. We took turns singing._

"Wow she is better than Rachel!" Finn said.

"Yuck no she is not better than me her voice is dull."

"Her voice is hot!" Puck said.

"Hey she's my sister lover boy so keep your dog paws away!"

"You know I can't!" He said smirking.

"Hey I was just warning you," I raised my eyebrow and smiled.

"Hey I wanna know what happened after your brothers thing," Finn said.

I plopped in another video.

"_Thank you Kurt I love you!" Chris said hugging me._

"_Yeah but what happens when dad looks at the tapes?"_

_He sat there wide eyed I laughed._

"_Relax Man slut dad doesn't look at the videos unless on of use gets hurt or some one breaks in but you know I do feel hurt right now,"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_My chores for a week!"_

"_this is black mail."_

"_I know!"_

"_Well dad thinks you're gay!"_

_I froze dead, my face paled._

"_What?"_

_He smiled._

"_Well I will change that!" I screamed and ran up the stairs._

_Ten minutes later I came back with a little 10 year old Quinn._

"_Kurt what is this about?"_

"_We need to do the birds and the bees!"_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah Chris show me how to do it!"_

"_Kurt Gay has multiple meanings."_

"_I know that!"_

"_I meant dad thinks you are happy I'm sorry and plus Kurt If you are gay don't let anyone change you, you are perfect the way you are."_

"_Wow you can be an acually nice brother,"_

"_Yepp I have my moments now go your shit smell is stinking up the place!"_

"_Remember my chores for a week!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks those positive comments make me happy.**

Quinn and I where rolling laughing.

"Remember. You. And I. Our. Parents." She couldn't even get the whole sentence out.

"They Thought we should get married." I finished for her which got us laughing again.

"Our moms where crazy!" She said and I nodded.

"My mom would hate me right now," I said.

"Why would you ever say that, Kurt?" She asked.

"She would hate me for not dating you. I mean I know we are never getting married but when my mom had a fantasy it usual became reality." I shouldn't of said that.

"Awe Kurt your mom would love what you became." She said.

"What have I become?" I asked.

"A guy version of her!" We burst out laughing again.

Puck looked at me raising his eyebrow, something I taught him. I smirked at him, something he taught me.

He put another video in.

"_So you're Kurt, Chris' brother." A blonde asked._

"_Yep."_

"_And you're only 12?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Is yep the only thing you can say?" She asked sitting down on my bed._

"_Yep."_

"_Well Chris did say you where dumb," She said smiling._

"_Really you know Chris told me you where a whore but you don't seem to be spreading your legs for me so I guess Chris lied to both of us," I said, her smile faded._

"_What?"_

"_I know shocking isn't it? You know now that I mention it you do look like a whore, Blonde, with blue eyes."_

"_Stop."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_Fine. Oh and what do you expect me to tell Chris?"_

"_That I'm not his whore and we are breaking up!"_

"_OK."_

_A few seconds later Chris walked down the stairs._

"_Where's Lily?" He asked._

"_She told me to tell you shes not your whore and that's she breaks up with you," I said._

"_Kurt don't you have something better to do then ruin my life?" _

"_Nope," I said._

"_Don't you have friends?"_

"_Nope," I said._

"_What about Quinn you could call her,"_

"_Chris! We are private school preps, the rich kids, public schoolers don't want anything to do with us. Plus last time I called Quinn she asked who I was, she popular has no need for me," I said._

"_Hey your popular," Chris said._

"_I'm a popular prep! Sure I have friends at our school but they all go to there private beaches on weekends, my one friend who isn't that rich is never let out of the house," I said._

"_Hey I know why don't you call that teacher friends of yours," Chris said._

_My face got pale, "Kurt I was joking whats wrong?" _

"_Nothing she didn't do anything to me why are you jumping to conclusions huh?" I freaked out at him._

_He looked at me, "Kurt what did she do to you?"_

"_Nothing I swear," I said._

"_Kurt! God damn it what. Did. She. do.?" He was getting angry._

"_Chris, she touched, never mind I just don't really like her," I said tears on the brims of my eyes._

The video ended there and all eyes turned to me.

"Kurt, what did your teacher do?" Puck asked me worry in his voice.

"Nothing I wish to speak of I will say though there's a reason I am gay," I said.

Walking up I put in another video.

"_Kurt can you do my hair?" asked a 6 year old Quinn._

"_Please Kurt why do you hang out with this whore_?" _Carpy asked._

"_Don't listen to her, Quinn she's just jealous because I like you more then her," I said._

"_No she really is a whore watch she will get prego when she's 16 then I can say I told you so," Carpy added._

"_Quinn Is smarter than that but you on the other hand may not be that smart," I said._

"_At least when I'm 16 I will be getting some," Carpy said Sticking her tongue out at me._

_I stuck my tongue out at her._

_She Licked her hand and rubbed it on my face, I gasped before I slapped her and seconds later we where on the floor, fighting. And that's where the video ended. _


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got a beta reader now so this chapter will be better than the others.**

Puck looked at me, shocked.

"Kurt, you can't run away from this! What did you mean when you said, 'there's a reason why you're gay,'"? Puck asked.

"Wow Puck, you're so naive! I like guys because they're hot; there's nothing that can happen to me to stop that. I have liked guys since I was like five, heck I had a crush on my brother's friends. There's just a reason as to why I don't give girls a second glance; that I do not wish to talk about," I said.

Puck looked hurt that I wouldn't talk to him, but I have my secrets. If he wants to know them he has to figure them out.

Puck picked up a video, and I instantly recognized it.

"Please don't play that video," I begged; a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Why?" He asked while looking me up and down.

"It's from my third grade talent show," I said.

"We didn't have a talent show in third grade," Rachel stated.

"Private school prep, remember?" I said. She nodded.

Puck, not listening to me, put the video in.

"Next up, Kurt Hummel, singing 'Daddy's little girl'," came my third-grade teachers' voice.

I walked to center stage. I could see that I was shaking; even from this distance.

I just stood there mouth open. The music started, and I knew that I had to start singing soon. I ran off the stage. There was soft gasps from the Glee people.

Soon I was back on the stage with Chris, Louy, and Carpy.

Chris spoke, "Since my little brother is a baby we will have to sing with him."

I started singing,  
"He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Trying to hold back time to keep him holding on"

Then the rest started to sing with me,

"She says, daddy daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you  
Daddy, daddy don't leave  
Mommy, saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out  
Father listen,  
Tell him he has a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I will do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good I promise you  
Father, Father I pray to you.

"She was daddy's little girl," I ended the song, and the crowd went wild.

The video ended with my big smile as I walked off stage with a trophy.

"Wow, Kurt, you and your family have some lungs," Puck told me.

"Yeah, you guys hit every note," Rachel put into the conversation.

"It's in our genes to sing," I told them.

"I like watching Kurt's family; it's like a sitcom. Put another video in," Finn suggested.

"'Kay," Puck popped a video in, and I couldn't see which one.

"Merry Christmas," came my dad's voice, the basement was dark.

"What is it?" I asked, a little worry in my voice.

"Remember at your grandparents house you had those friends? The two guys and the girl? Well I thought, being the nice guy I am, that they could come down here," my dad said flipping on the lights.

There was a red-headed girl, her name was Gabbie, a dirty-blonde boy named Tyler, and a brown- haired boy named Josh.

I was fourteen in the video. "Oh my God," was all I said.

While walking up the stairs, my dad said, "have fun." And left.

"We got you a cat," Gabbie said; handing me a kitten.

"We even took the liberty of naming it for you," Josh told me.

"Her name is Target, because she has the target mask around one of her eyes," Tyler said.  
"Thanks," I said petting the cat.

"I got Gabbie a necklace; Josh that signed football you wanted, and Tyler that signed baseball," I said.

They examined their presents and gasped. Gabbie's was a 16-carat gold necklace with a diamond in it; Josh's football was signed by a football team I still don't know the name of, and Tyler's the same, only for baseball.

The video ended.

"They must have been some friends," Puck commented.

"They were my only friends."

**A/N Anyways reviews are loved. **


End file.
